Lucinda's return
by Freddiethehipogriff
Summary: It has been years since the marriage and Ella and Char have had three children. Elly, Ida and Tomas. Join Ella once more as Lucinda's dying days change her and she restores all the curses on those who she freed.
1. Chapter 1 An urgent message

Sorry about the previous chapter I posted. I've made a bad habit of posting the wrong chapter. Anyways the character Ellie is based off my wonderful sister Tilly and I hope you enjoy.

It was nine thirty in the morning and Ella was still asleep. She felt someone poking her shoulder but didn't stir, seeing that she wasn't getting up any time soon they shook her softly. But still no reaction, they shook her roughly but still nothing. The person stripped her sheets off her bed and Ella was up in a instant. Ella was lying in her bed, Char and the kids was by her bedside holding a tea tray filled with homemade food. The oldest Ellie was holding her tea tray, she was very clever for her age. She was only six and held the tea tray. She had dark brown hair and Ella's hazel eyes, she had a slightly oversized nose and many freckles. Next to her was her five year old sister Ida who had pixie cut reddish brown hair like Char and Big grey eyes that were a bit to close together. She had big dimples and never wore purple or pink, she was not very feminine to say the least and had sadly inherited Ella's clumsiness. She was holding Chars hand who was holding the three year old Tomas's hand. He had a thick brown hair and had blue grey eyes. In the centre his forehead was a big birthmark. He had a big nose and "Happy twenty seventh birthday" they chorused. Wiping her eyes wearily Ella replied "And I haven't gotten any taller since last year. How long have you been up?" "Six o'clock, we met in the dads room" said Ellie. "Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that I kicked him out of this room then" "Talking of that I never got a reason for being kicked out" "You snore" Char snorted "Anyway here's your birthday breakfast" "What did you do to it?" Ella asked, last time Char cooked her food he put in a dancing powder. "It's food that we made ourselves" said Ida as she took the tray from Ellie. She reached out to hand it to Ella but tripped and the food went flying. Luckily Char caught the food before it hit Ella's face. "Your night in shining armor strikes again" Char bowed. Ida apologized "sorry" "It's okay Ida" After Ella finished eating and changed clothes everybody headed down to the great hall, while walking to the hall Ida knocked into a maid and walked into a door. Opening the door that led to the great hall Ella had a great surprise. Sitting by the table was Areida and her family. Areida's fiancé Alwyn, her brothers Yarry and Ollo, her sister and her husband rulers of Ayortha princess Aza and prince Ijori with their son Aleph and their baby daughter Zaria and her mother and father. Areida jumped up when Ella entered the room and ran to her embracing her. Ella fell back a bit before steadying herself and returning the hug. Areida pulled a small gift out of her bag that was slung across her shoulder. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper and a black ribbon. Handing it to Ella Areida said "Happy birthday, go on open it" Smiling Ella ripped the paper apart as Areida's brother Ollo snorted "Very ladylike". Inside the box were two pairs of shoes, the first pair was some very comfortable looking slippers. The other pair was a pair of white platformed sandals with a few yellow marigolds imprinted on the edge. "Thank you so much, they're perfect" "You are so easy to buy shoes for because of your feet and you said you wanted some sandals" "No I was talking about the slippers, no the sandals are great" said Ella. After reuniting with everybody and being introduced to Zaria Ida accidentally knocked her into one of the waiters. Aza and Ijori were very wary of Ida after that and Ida seemed quite embarrassed. "So Areida, how are things going as a court linguist?" "Oh it's great, I can speak fluent elfian, gnomish, Kyrrian, Abdegi, Ayorthan, I'm learning ogereese and trying to uncover the language of dragons" Suddenly a man ran down the hall holding a letter. "Urgent message from the fairy Lucinda" he panted. He handed the envelope over to Char who opened it and read out loud. "Dear my friends from the Kingdom of Kyrria, It is urgent that Eleanor, Charmont and all their children see me in the silver mountains immediately Yours truly Lucinda"


	2. Chapter 2 Cursed

"Mandy, where are you?" Ella called out.  
>Opening the door to the kitchens Ella found Mandy by the sink washing dishes.<br>"Mandy we need to go see Lucinda so could you entertain Areida and her family"  
>Mandy nodded "Why do you need to see her?"<br>"Not sure, the letter said that it was urgent we see her so we'll be gone for a few hours"  
>"Mummy" said a soft voice.<br>Ella turned to find Ida with tears in her eyes and running down her face "Ida! What happened honey?"  
>Ida's lip trembled and she looked so sad so Ella knelt down in front of her and picked her up as the tears escaped. Ida sobbed into Ella's shoulder as Ella walked out onto Ella's balcony.<br>Sitting down on a bench they hugged for a few minutes before Ida asked "Mummy why do I mess everything up"  
>So this was what it was about "Ida you don't mess everything up you make our lives interesting and to tell the truth when I was your age I was just as clumsy as you"<br>"Really?"  
>Ella nodded "In fact the first thing that daddy ever heard about me was how I smashed a stack of plates"<br>Smiling Ida hugged her, Ella stroked her hair, Ida was just like her. When she was younger she was like a small elephant as her father so kindly described it. After walking back inside they came to a staircase. After checking that non one was around Ella got onto the stair rail helping Ida up behind her. As they slid down the wind rushed through their hair and as the ride came to an end Ella slid off catching Ida. They grabbed some food from the kitchen before getting into the carriage with the rest of the family. The ride to the silver mountains took just under an hour. During that time they played games and Ellie won cards seven times in a row before Char took the lead. Ella was hopeless at card games, she just didn''t see the point of them. When they reached the mountain side they left the carriage without any guard. Lucinda would usually be offended when they entered the cave with guards. It made her assume that they didn't trust her and although Lucinda had changed she could still cry up an ocean. Now this cave that they were entering wasn't like other caves. The cave was just to keep people from visiting her too often. Inside was a two floor house. It was actually quite comfortable, Lucinda was sitting in an armchair by the fire. Once they had all entered the door closed with an almighty thud.  
>"Lucinda, why did we need to come here so urgently" asked Char.<br>But Lucinda didn't answer, she stood up and turned around then clicked her fingers and vines bound around Ella and Chars wrists, ankles, waist and neck tying them to the walls. As they grew through the walls Ella tried to reach for the children but it was no use. The vines were too strong trapped them securely.  
>"Lucinda what..." Ella started but vines gagged her mouth, she looked at Char but he too was gagged.<br>Lucinda stood up and her finger grew bright white, Tomas, Ida and Ellie were drawn towards her and formed a circle around her.  
>Tomas wailed, Ida screamed and Ellie wept as Lucinda chanted "My gift to Ellie is honesty" there was a flash of bright white light and the thud of Ellie landing on the floor echoed throughout the room. Ella and Char struggled hopelessly against the bonds tying them to the wall desperately trying to reach her but the vines were too strong. Lucinda pointed at Ida "My gift for Ida is for her to always ladylike and proper" there was another flash of light only this time it was tinged pink and a thud as Ida fell to the ground Ella bit into her gag but it was no use. Lucinda indicated Tomas and chanted "my gift to Tomas is that he shall be wise beyond compare" a slightly blue flash and a final thud.<br>Lucinda laughed a manic laugh looking down at the children and lightning was drawn to the palms of her hands. The vines binding Ella and Char disintegrated and with a blinding flash of dark red light Lucinda disappeared.


End file.
